March 18th, 2022 Grimsby, England tornado
|type = F5 tornado|image location = rick-daniels-on-air-with-rick-photo.jpg|image caption = the tornado over Grimsby nearing peak strength|date = March 18th, 2022|times = 13:31 BST- 14:07 BST|touchdown = North of Brigg, England|winds = 281 MPH|injuries = 102|fatalities = 51|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2022 (Bengal)|areas = Northeast Lincolnshire|damage = £1.4 billion ($1.7 billion)}} On March 18th, 2022, a record-breaking tornado occurred in the areas of Grimsby, England. This extremely violent tornado became the first-ever F5 tornado in UK history. It was also the deadliest tornado in UK history. It was part of a much smaller localized outbreak of tornadoes. Meteorological Synopsis On March 15th, 2022, the Met Office noted the possibility of a severe weather outbreak occurring in the Northeastern parts of England, as a warm front was situated near Doncaster. Extreme amounts(to a point that the Met office had never seen before) of wind shear was also in the area. Dew points were in the upper 70s, and Temperatures were in the upper 80s(record highs were broken in these areas.) On March 17th, they stated that the next day, a localized outbreak of tornadoes could occur in parts of Northeast Lincolnshire. On March 18th, the Met Office issued a red warning of severe weather for these areas, as a very small area of near-perfect severe weather conditions, were present. They state that "A tornado outbreak is likely in the areas of Northeast Lincolnshire, and portions of Lincolnshire and the East Riding of Yorkshire, one or two of these tornadoes could be strong and long tracked." Storm track At 12:45 BST a special advisory was issued for a storm near Scunthorpe, this storm had the possibility of a tornado, to go along with half-inch hail. and wind gusts of 60 MPH. The storm strengthened rapidly. At 13:31 BST, a man reported a tornado touching down in a field north of Brigg. The tornado strengthened to F2 strength as it uprooted trees. Moving southeast, the tornado crossed the B1204 and entered Elsham at High-End F3 strength. The tornado completely leveled 90% of the town(though all of the homes and buildings that were leveled were poorly built), some homes were completely swept-away(though these homes were small, and were poorly built, thus preventing a higher rating.) Miraculously, nobody died in Elsham(this is attributed to some homes in Elsham having basements) The tornado took a slight turn to the right, as it crossed the intersection between the A15 and the A180. The tornado crossed the A18 at High-End F2 strength, as it approached the Humberside Airport. The tornado continued this weakening trend as it hit the airport at Low-End F1 strength. The main terminal suffered light damage and no planes were at the airport at the time of the tornado. The tornado crossed the runway, before re-intensifying to High-End F2 strength as it crossed Croxton Road. The tornado made a right turn and began to move east. The tornado strengthened to F4 strength as it completely leveled the town of Great Limber, every building in the town sustained some sort of damage. The tornado killed 5 people in the small town. The Met Office issued a special weather statement at 13:46 BST, that stated "A large and extremely violent tornado is on the ground 13 KM(8 miles) west of Grimsby moving east if you live in this area take shelter immediately, this is our first issuance of a Red tornado warning. This tornado has already caused severe damage in Elsham and we are getting reports of debris being lofted in the air, this is an event that most people in this area are unaccustomed too please take shelter in a basement or an interior room as far away from windows as possible." The tornado crossed the A18 yet again, before strengthening to High-End F4 strength as it clipped the southern part of Keelby. Homes were completely swept away(though these homes had washers that weren't secured with anchor bolts, thus preventing an F5 rating.) A debris ball now became evident on radar as it crossed the A1173. The tornado maintained High-End F4 strength as it entered Great Coats. 75% of Great Coats was destroyed(though yet again, homes were poorly built.) The tornado now entered Grimsby, as it strengthened to F5 strength, as it completely obliterated the Grimsby Auditorium. Surveyors noted that the foundation was partially dislodged. The tornado narrowly missed the Macaulay Primary Academy, which was in session in the time. The tornado leveled a Tesco Express, before turning slightly to the left, as it completely leveled entire blocks, The tornado now completely obliterated the Grimsby Town Railway station. The entire station was reduced to rubble. The extreme force of the tornado bent railroad tracks. The tornado took yet another turn to the left, as it now moved through downtown Grimsby. The entire downtown area was leveled. A large, concrete, multi-story parking lot was reduced to rubble. Winds in this area were estimated at 281 MPH. The tornado weakened to Mid-Range F4 strength as it leveled entire blocks of homes. The tornado now weakened to High-End F3 strength, as poorly built homes were completely leveled. The tornado crossed the A180 yet again, before exiting into the Humber River. The tornado dissipated after this. The tornado killed 51 people and injured 102, and caused £1.4 billion in damages. Aftermath British Prime Minister Jeremy Corbyn declared a state of emergency for all of Northeast Lincolnshire. He toured the area and stated that "the Met Office is currently in the process of updating there severe warnings, this is destruction to which I've never seen." On March 20th, the Met Office announced that the Grimsby tornado would be rated F5. On December 16th of that year, the Met Office announced that the UK would be adapt the Enhanced Fujita Scale, thus making Grimsby the only ever F5 tornado in UK history. Gallery F5 damage Oakfield.jpg F5 tornado damage example.jpg Tornado Damage 156.jpg Tornado Damage 157.jpg Jarrell tornado damage.png Jarrell EF5.jpg 220px-Jarrell-tornado-Moller.png 86b26fafb98de2bd075a7df5f6dbdc8f--f-tornado-tornado-videos.jpg Tornado Damage 12.jpg Tornado Damage 88.jpg Joplin aerial damage.png DBF821F8-7AC7-469F-A3D7-5DEA70A04130.png Canton.png Apartment Buildings Missouri damage.jpg Warehouse tornado damage.jpg Category:Tornadoes of 2022 (Bengal) Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:United Kingdom Tornadoes Category:European Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Long Track Tornadoes Category:BengalsFan Category:Violent Tornadoes